Et puis, plus rien
by Elodie Malfoy
Summary: Et puis... plus rien qu'une dernière confession, avant la mort.... Please lisez ! Rewiewss


Titre : Et puis... plus rien

Auteur: Elodie Malfoy

Catégorie : Gundam Wing

Perso Principal: Duo Maxwell

Genre: Drame/Romance

Bonjour alors je suis une fan incontester de gundam wings, et plus particulièrement de Duo ! il est vraiment charismatique et puis j'adore son caractère, et puis shinigami me fait trop triper, chui un folle je sais ! J'écris depuis pas mal de temps des fanfic sur Harry Potter, et là j'essaye de me lancer sur gundam ! voilà un ptit one-shot assez triste (je ne fait que des one shot trist lol, un sur hermione et un sur bella (jadore ce perso ! ;) ) si jamais ca vous plait dites le moi ! bisous

Elodie Malfoy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une terreur sans nom...

Des cris emplissant l'air

Une douleur sans fin

Une souffrance qui s'empare du monde entier

Et ce rouge, ce vermeil étincelant s'écoulant à grands flots le long de ces poignets

Et puis... plus rien... plus rien qu'une respiration lente qui semble ralentir,ralentir jusqu'à en mourir.

Pourtant non ... pas encore, encore quelques instants pour que tout le monde comprenne cet acte, cette mort anonyme,

Ces instants si futiles, vous savez bien les derniers d'une vie. Si risible de les trouver, si importants ces petits moments, lorsqu'on sait que l'on va les perdre. c'est toujours comme ça, c'est quand on perd quelques chose qu'on se rend compte de la valeur qu'elle avait à nos yeux... stupide

Et puis... plus rien... plus rien qu'un regard d'amyestine qui regarde le ciel, et qui au fur et à mesure des secondes perd pied dans la réalité du monde.

Encore quelques instants, car après tout cette vie qui va finir, il ne l'avait qu'à peine effleurer, il n'en avait même pas encore profité, il n'avais fait que la survoler, il n'avait pas eu le temps ne serait ce que de l'apprécier,

Mais alors Pourquoi cet acte?

Pourquoi avoir vouloir en finir?

Pourquoi après que tout se soit fini, cette guerre minable?

Et puis pourquoi alors ces larmes le long de ses joues?

A cause de quoi, à cause lui, à cause de ce combat sans fin, car même si cette guerre était belle et bien terminée pour lui elle ne l'avait jamais été, car sa vraie guerre se déroulait en lui, au plus profond de son être, celle là il n'avait pas sû la gagner, il s'était pourtant battu, battu comme il l'avait fait si souvent seule ou bien avec eux...

Oui eux... eux qui n'avaient su voir sa bataille perpetuelle contre lui, ce démon qui si souvent, s'emparait de lui...

Il n'avait su voir qu'une toute partie de lui même, un rôle qu'il avait finement inventé afin d'être quelqu'un comme tout le monde, un garçon qu'ils appréciaient mais pourtant ne connaissait même pas à moitié. Au fond il n'y avait eu que lui, qui avait reussi à entrapercevoir son soi caché, il avait réussi là ou tant d'autre avait échoué. tant d'autre qui n'avait rien vu et pour celà il l'avait aimé, aimé comme il n'avait jamais aimé.

Comment aurait-il pu? jusqu'alors il ne connaissait qu'à peine ce mot, il ne savait même pas avant ce jour ce que c'était que de sentir ce feu en son être, tout près de son coeur...

On ne le lui avait jamais appris, à quoi bon l'aurait-il fait, un meurtrier n'a pas besoin d'amour, il a juste besoin de savoir tuer... rien d'autre...

Funeste destinée... il l'avait chéri, ils s'étaient embrassé avec passion dès la première seconde ou leurs lèvres s'étaient frolées. 1 ans de pur bonheur, avant que le malheur ne s'abatte sur eux, avant que leurs "employeurs" ne découvrent leur relation. Puis tout s'était enchainé, une partie de son coeur lui avait été arraché alors qu'ils envoyaient son amour à l'autre bout du monde, le laissant vide et seul,

Il avait tenu, les premières semaines, et puis le monstre s'était réveillé, plus fort, plus maléfique qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il avait tué, tué et encore tué pour oublier qu'une partie de lui été morte, il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis de si longs mois, qu'il en avait perdu le gout de vivre...

Le gout de survivre,

Le gout d'aimer,

Mais pas le gout de ses lêvres sur les sienne, ni le plaisir qu'ils se procuraient... non ça il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Des larmes le longs de ces joues,

Un battement de coeur qui ralentit

Un sourire triste

Et puis... plus rien... plus rien que ce jeune garçon d'à peine 16 ans, une lame de rasoir entre les doigts, des bras recouvert de souffrances qu'il s'infligées par le passée, et puis deux entailles plus profonde où s'écoule un vermeil etincelant. Un jeune garçon qui n'a pas supporté cette satanée et funeste existence, qui l'étouffait.

Un dernier regard qui se voile

Une dernière pensée sur des choses passées

Un pardon murmuré

Et puis... plus rien qu'un corp anonyme dans les tréfonds du monde,

Plus tard des coups contre la porte, des bruits de bois qui cassent, des bruits de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre, et un cris, une personne qui tombe à genoux, un regard cobalt qui se voile sous les larmes, avec dans ses bras un corps tout froid...

Un regard absent

Une lettre déposée à son intention sur l'oreiller

_"A heero"_

Une lettre laissée pour lui,

Une lettre pour expliquer

Une lettre pour pardonner

Une lettre pour oublier

Une lettre pour aimer

Une lettre pour mourir

Une lettre ... pour lui,

Une lettre pour la poignet d'heure qui aurait pu tout changer

Qui aurait pu lui faire aimer la vie...

Il aura préféré la mort, car il ne pouvait vivre qu'avec la moitié du coeur...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maintenant à vous de jouer dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! bisouuussss

Elodie Malfoy


End file.
